1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operational panel equipped in an image processing apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Functions of copiers have recently been expanded. Multi-Functional Peripherals (MFP's) configured to integrate, thereinto, a variety of functions such as faxing and printing have become the mainstream of copiers installed in offices.
Expanding functions of an MFP brings convenience to users because they can operate only one MFP to use many functions thereof. On the other hand, expanding functions of an MFP often makes the operation thereof complicated. To be specific, because the size of an operational panel of the MFP is limited, it is difficult to display, at one time, letters, diagrams, and the like representing all the available functions and setting items thereof in such a manner that users can easily recognize the indication on the operational panel.
In such a case, the operational flexibility of the MFP is improved by using a Graphical User Interface (GUI) configured to display setting screens (windows) by switching from one setting screen to another. The operational flexibility of the MFP is also improved by using the GUI or the like for providing a scrolled display in which letters and the like that do not fit on a screen are displayed by scrolling through the letters vertically or horizontally across the screen.
In a GUI configured to display setting screens by switching from one setting screen to another, a user probably needs to make item settings by switching successively, from one setting screen to another depending on settings desired by him/her. In view of this, there has been proposed a technique in which the number of times of operation to switch from one setting screen to another is reduced as much as possible by classifying setting items and disposing the setting items separately on the individual setting screens; thereby to improve the operational flexibility of an operating unit (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-182071).
However, since the size of a setting screen is limited, it is sometimes necessary to dispose items separately on a plurality of setting screens. In such a case, a user must perform operation to switch from one setting screen to another. As a hierarchy of setting screens becomes deeper, a user needs to close the opened screens in succession to return to the original indication on the display, which often gives the user a burdensome task.